jojofandomcom-20200222-history
N'Doul
|ja_kanji = ンドゥール |engname = N'Dool |birthname = |namesake = Youssou N'DourN'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (singer) |stand = Geb |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 3, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black (Anime, ) |eyes = White (blindness) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 183 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 188 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (6) |animedebut = Episode 51 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Kouji Nakata (OVA) Yūji Kishi (Arcade) Kentarō Itō (Anime / Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = OVA: Emmanuel Gradi (French Dub) Gianluca Iacono (Italian Dub) }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. He is the first of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods the protagonists encounter upon entering Egypt and tries to kill the whole Joestar Group in the middle of the Sahara. Appearance N'Doul is a man of athletic build and medium height, keeping unkempt dark hair and whose blank eyes are always near shut due to his blindness. He wears a simple T-shirt over which he keeps a stripped overshirt and a drape to protect himself from the sun. N'Doul also wears armbands and a simple trousers and shoes. He wears a headband and two earrings which look like bracelets. Personality N'Doul is blind and uses a cane to get around. He is proficient at wielding the cane, almost managing to kill a fly with it by 'shooting' a rock from the ground. N'Doul even attacks himself using his own Stand after his defeat, to ensure he would not accidentally reveal any of DIO's secrets to the protagonists. Synopsis History N'Doul was a blind man who, thanks to his Stand, never feared anything in his entire life, not even death. It allowed him to do anything he wanted and get away with it without consequences, as even the police wouldn't find out about his crimes, although no one ever saw his true value. One day, he encountered DIO and was charmed by his charisma, DIO being the only person to see his true value. N'Doul started to admire that man so much he saw him as his savior, later claiming that "even evil needs a savior". Stardust Crusaders N'Doul is introduced shortly after Iggy joins the Joestar group, when he kills the two pilots of the helicopter that Iggy came in. He attacks the Joestar group soon after, managing to injure Kakyoin's eyes and keep him from assisting the group for a period of time. After Avdol found out that N'Doul could only locate the group through the sounds they made, Jotaro forced Iggy to cooperate with them, as he was the only one capable of detecting N'Doul's attacks. Iggy was uncooperative as to almost allow Jotaro to die in order to save himself, so Jotaro used Star Platinum to throw Iggy and The Fool at N'Doul, catching him off-guard. It is there that Jotaro gets to N'Doul in the commotion and defeats him. After being defeated, N'Doul killed himself to prevent his memories from being read by Hermit Purple, likely knowing that his own savior would kill him otherwise. Afterwards, in his dying breaths, he tells Jotaro of the other nine Stand users and of himself. Seeing his value, Jotaro buried N'Doul's body in his honor. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) N'Doul appears in this game as a boss that the players face. The first few times, the player must select the "Idea!" option to retreat. Unlike in the source material, N'Doul does not temporarily blind Kakyoin. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) N'Doul was originally planned as a playable character in this game, as drafts exist that show how he would have fought, along with an Alessi form, and when hacking the game to choose N'Doul as a player character, he has several assets pertaining to this, such as an alternate colour, animated life bar portraits, animated super move and VS screen portraits and a cut-in for the "Here Comes A New Challenger!" screen. Ultimately he was rendered an unplayable mini-boss, where the player had to cross a desert stage dodging his Stand until they find him at the end of the stage and attack him, one hit causing an instant K.O. This special stage must be played as Jotaro in Super Story and can be played with any of the main heroes in Oingo & Boingo's Gallery Mode. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) N'Doul makes his first playable appearance in Eyes of Heaven. He was confirmed for the game alongside Iggy, Old Joseph and Part I Dio Brando. N'Doul himself doesn't possess any combo attacks, and his only physical attack is using his cane for a 2-hit melee attack that downs the opponent in order to give him some distance. He also does not possess any sort of dash, limiting his already-slow mobility. However, N'Doul can sit and activate his Stand, as the player takes control of Geb which can quickly move around the stage and attack opponents. If Geb is attacked while under the player's control, N'Doul himself doesn't take any damage since Geb does not possess a solid form, rendering attacks dealt to the stand futile. However, the use of Geb leaves N'Doul near defenseless if it is not nearby to defend his sitting body. When controlling Geb, the color of the player's screen converts to a deep, blurry blue, with the other combatants colored in pink unless they stop moving; even their footprints can be seen. This style of view is similar to N'Doul's visualized sonar ability seen in the anime. N'Doul's GHA 'Shoot him! '''involves Geb grabbing the opponent and smashing them into the ground, before rapidly assaulting them from beneath the surface and launching them high up into the air. After a close-up of N'Doul, Geb makes its way to the opponent's landing spot and become a massive spike, completely skewering its target. Tournament He is paired with Wamuu in the ''Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Gallery Manga= Ndour.PNG|N'Doul in JOJO6251 NDoul first.png|N'Doul's first appearance NDoul detect.png|N'Doul using his cane as sonar NDoul jotaro duel.png|N'Doul in a duel with Jotaro NDoul suicide.png|N'Doul commits suicide rather than betray DIO NDoul gebCard.png|N'Doul and his Egypt 9 Glory Gods card of Geb NDoul Grave.png|N'Doul's grave marked with his signature cane |-| Anime= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) NdoulFirstAppearance Anime.png|N'Doul's first appearance N'Doul Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|N'Doul with his eyes open NDoul Anime.png|N'Doul using his cane as sonar GebColliders anime.png|N'Doul collides with Iggy & The Fool Ndoul Gebcard.png|N'Doul and his Egypt 9 Glory Gods card of Geb NdoulKillhimself.png|N'Doul commits suicide rather than betray DIO NDoul Grave Anime.png|N'Doul's grave marked with his signature cane N'Doul OVA.jpg|N'Doul in the OVA. |-| Game= Ndgame.JPG|N'Doul, Heritage for the Future Spritedoul.PNG|N'Doul in Heritage for the Future Ndoul.GIF|N'Doul & Geb's animation Ndoul pl.GIF|N'Doul's unreleased portrait from Heritage for the Future Ndoul01.jpg|N'Doul & Geb figurine from the Statue Legend series NDoul jojoeoh.png|N'Doul's artwork from Eyes of Heaven n'doul 3.jpg|N'doul in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *N'Doul's character is based on the Zatoichi movies' eponymous character.Artbook: JOJOVELLER References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Male Characters